It is a common expedient in the home to utilize juices and to store them in containers. One of the problems with respect to fruit and vegetable juices is that the solid content tends to settle out as the juices are stored in the container requiring either shaking of the container and the resultant leakage or stirring with a spoon or other device.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are to provide a juice container and stirrer wherein the juice can be readily stirred with a minimum of effort in order that the solids will be uniformly distributed throughout the juice; which is relatively simple in construction and low in cost; and which can be easily cleaned for reuse.
In accordance with the invention, the juice container and stirrer comprises a container having a bottom wall, side wall and open upper end and a removable cover for the open end. A shaft is rotatably supported on the cover such that one portion of the shaft extends exteriorly of the container and another portion of the shaft extends internally substantially throughout the height of the container. A handle is provided on the outer end portion of the shaft for gripping and rotating the shaft. A helical vane extends radially outwardly along the portion of the shaft extending within the container. The helical vane has a cross section which includes a radially extending portion and a wall adjacent the periphery of the radially extending portion extending axially toward the cover.